


Drawn

by myungshot



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:17:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9665183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myungshot/pseuds/myungshot
Summary: A series of random drabbles showcasing Jungkook's feelings towards his favorite Noona.





	

\--

It’s been awhile since we were given the time to unwind. It had always been a persistent request of mine to go to the beach for our vacation; so seeing the voluminous waves competing against each other, emitting a sound inexplicably calming, me being hyped was an understatement. 

I was ready to run towards the sloshing sea foam when a long screech of _“Beb!”_ billowed from out of nowhere.

Normally, I would just mind my own business as if nothing had happened.

I would, really, if it weren’t for the fact that Noona was pressed up against a half-naked guy, squealing with his arms wrapped securely around her waist.

.

.

.

.

_Suddenly, the waves didn’t seem as captivating anymore._

 


End file.
